


Sweet Intentions (Returned)

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Series: Sweet Intentions [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: A follow on from my fic Sweet IntentionsJim wants to do something for Spock like he did for him but what can he possible get a Vulcan?





	Sweet Intentions (Returned)

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way longer than I intended and took me longer too. But I think I'm satisfied with it and I hope you are too <3
> 
> Trans:  
> eshikh bah-ker - desert garden

Christmas time aboard the Enterprise. Everyone may not celebrate it but most did just to have something to look forward to and enjoy themselves. Jim knew for a fact that Vulcan's did not celebrate Christmas but it was the perfect opportunity to return the favour to Spock for giving him those flowers some months ago. There was to be a Christmas party in a couple of weeks and Jim hoped to surprise Spock with a gift by then. The problem was he hadn't the slightest clue what he could get Spock that would... "surprise" him. As far as he knew Vulcan's didn't like things in the same sense humans did. Jim liked flowers because they were pretty, smelled nice and reminded him of home, Spock did have a human half but that didn't help Jim in the least, he hardly ever let it show. Anything that Spock did find pleasing he kept very close to his person.

This was why, now, Jim was feeling the pressure as Christmas approached. Yes, Spock wouldn't care if his gift was given by Christmas, Jim didn't think Spock would be overly emotional about receiving a gift at all, come to think of it

Jim wondered if Spock had ever been given a gift his whole life, why was that so sad to him? Spock wouldn't think so, it wasn't part of his culture so he wouldn't consider it missing out, but Jim couldn't help feeling that way, after all Spock was half human, Jim may even be the first person Spock would have experienced a human tradition with and for that reason Jim had to make it perfect.

 

*******

 

Jim sat in medbay with McCoy discussing what they each had planned for the upcoming holiday, sharing a bottle of what McCoy dubbed "Damn good green stuff."

"So, Bones. What are you doing this Christmas?"

"Well, as you know there'll be some kind of shindig being held and I for one am going to enjoy myself thoroughly. What about you Jim?"

Jim shrugged taking a sip of his drink and wincing slightly at it's strength.

"I don't know."

"Come on, Jim. You must want to let your hair down a little, there has to be something you want to do?"

"Well..."

"I knew it! What is it?"

"Well, I wanted to do something for someone."

"You mean Spock." McCoy sat back, knocking back the rest of is drink.

"How did you-"

"I know these things. So? What were you thinking?"

"Alright, well, I never told you this but you know those flowers that mysteriously showed up in my quarters?"

"Mmm, yeah."

"Well... I found out who it was."

"Really?" McCoy said acting like he didn't know.

"Yes, it was... Spock."

McCoy pretended to look shocked.

"Well, what do you know?"

Jim looked at him suspiciously.

"You knew, didn't you."

"I may have guessed. Anyway, what does this have to do with you wanting to do something now?"

"I want to return the favour of course."

"Uh huh, and what are you going to do?"

"I've no idea. I don't suppose you have any?"

"I'd be the last person that'd know what that pointy eared elf would want."

"Bones..."

"Sorry, but who knows what he'd want. I doubt even his own mother would know."

"Hmm." Jim swirled the remainder of his drink, pouting his lips in thought. "Oh well." He stood up. "I should get back to the bridge."

"You know, Jim, I'm sure it's not impossible to find something that Spock would appreciate."

"I hope you're right, Doctor."

 

*******

 

Back on the bridge Jim was in his captain's chair pondering his dilemma, they were en route to Starfleet for some repairs and a little recuperation whilst they were shore bound. They were expected in around twelve hours, plenty of time to think about what to get Spock.

He had racked his brains though, some things he thought were too basic, something you'd get an acquaintance not a close friend, others were too... human, Spock would politely accept them of course but they would have little thought, well at least it would seem that way. No, it had to be something Spock wouldn't expect and that would be hard to trump, not that Jim was looking to out do Spock's gesture but he certainly didn't want it to be underwhelming.

Jim was lost in his thoughts, not noticing Spock's return to the bridge or his not so well concealed distress. He caught him out of the corner of his eye when Spock stepped down to his side.

"Mister Spock? Is there something-"

He saw the usually stoic Vulcan expression now marred with barely concealed upset, if Jim didn't know him so well it probably wouldn't be noticed by anyone, but Jim did.

"Spock, what's wrong?"

"Captain. May I speak with you in private?"

Jim nodded to him. "Mr. Sulu, you have the con." Jim moved into the turbo lift with Spock in tow. Once the doors closed he turned to Spock, concerned. "Spock, what's going on?"

"I... regret that I must return to Vulcan."

Jim was taken aback by that.

"What, Why?"

"It concerns my mother... she is unwell."

"Oh, Spock, I'm sorry. It's not serious I hope."

"I do not know but it is my father's wish that I return, I therefore presume that it is something for concern."

Jim thought for a moment, they were on their way to Starfleet right now, Vulcan was the other way. He could probably swing Starfleet to let them detour but the repairs were somewhat desperate... he wondered if they could get them done on Vulcan, would the ship make the trip though?

"Spock, I'll try my best to get you to Vulcan. If I can get Starfleet to agree to get our repairs being made there then-"

"Jim, I am well aware of the ship's limited fuel supply. I understand that to divert to Vulcan would not be possible."

"If we changed course now we could make it. Let's see what Starfleet has to say first before we consider all the factors."

"Very well, Captain... thank you."

Jim smiled softly. "You're welcome."

 

*******

 

Back in his quarters Jim was making a call to Starfleet to negotiate their diversion to Vulcan. He was talking with Admiral Carter.

"I still don't understand why you should want to get your repairs on Vulcan when it's completely in the other direction." Carter said.

"There's another reason why I wish to go to Vulcan but it concerns one of my crew and it's a personal matter. I'd appreciate it if you would give us the all clear."

"I don't know if I can do that, Jim."

"Why not? If we're getting the repairs done, does it really matter where?"

"No... but... " Carter sighed. "Alright, fine. But I want a full report on the ship's status when the repairs are completed."

"Thank you, sir."

"I suppose I owed you favour anyway, Jim."

"Consider us even."

 

*******

 

Jim headed to Spock's quarters to deliver the good news. He patiently waited until Spock granted permission for him to enter.

"Enter." Spock's deep voice called through the door.

Jim walked into Spock's quarters. "Spock, It's good news. We can head straight to Vulcan."

"You acquired permission?"

"Admiral Carter owed me a favour."

Spock looked down, folding his hands behind his back.

"Thank you, Captain. I cannot repay what you have-"

"Spock. It's fine, I'm doing this for a friend." He gave Spock a warm smile. "And anyway, family's important."

Spock stayed silent. Jim knew Spock's family wasn't conventional, but he knew that he loved his mother even if he didn't say it out right.

"We're on course now. We'll be there within twenty-four hours."

Spock could manage to meet his Captain's eyes though and let the gratitude he felt be shown in them. Jim understood and offered a smile that said as much before leaving Spock's quarters.

 

*******

 

Jim sat in the captain's chair thinking about Spock and his parents. He knew for a fact that his relationship with his father; if you could call it that, was more of a human relationship than either might admit, the disapproving father and the rebellious child. Jim had to smile to himself at that, his relationship with his mother on the other hand was obviously more emotional, of course Spock would deny that, he tried very hard to denounce his human half even though he had a strong connection to that half, maybe even over his Vulcan side. He just hoped that whatever was causing his mother to become ill wasn't serious, Spock may pretend that emotions did not rule him but Jim wondered if this might prove one of the few things that could throw Spock's perfect control off.

 

*******

 

They were a few hours away from Vulcan and even though there was nothing outwardly different in Spock's behaviour Jim could tell that his concern for his mother was affecting him. Spock was currently at his station, facing away from Jim, he'd been quiet ever since he had told him about the good news but quiet wasn't a quality for concern in Spock but there were... different types of quiet for him, he exuded a range of attitude's, probably without knowing it half the time and Jim would never outwardly call him out on it so as not to make him self conscious but Jim distinctly felt the tension coming from Spock or maybe he was just projecting his own worry for Spock onto him, maybe it was both.

Jim had prided himself on considering and being considered Spock's friend but he didn't know how to approach him to offer support, he had done so once before when Spock's father had been in critical condition, Spock had denied there being any need for any, he wondered if it would be welcome now? Maybe what Spock would appreciate was space? He'd be here if Spock needed anything whilst on Vulcan.

He supposed that his idea for what to get Spock for a present would have to wait, it wasn't important at the moment... and his silly idea of human traditions didn't matter either, as long as he actually got Spock something in return it didn't really matter when it was. For now his friendship would be the best thing he could offer him.

 

*******

 

Spock was in the rec room, poking around the remaining vegetables on his plate. They were an hour from Vulcan and he had steadily become more averse to arriving. He couldn't pinpoint why, perhaps it was because that having not visited Vulcan of his own volition until now made him ashamed to face his mother, he felt some apprehension at arriving and discovering his mother's condition, whether it be something serious or would pass in due time it hurt to think of his mother in any kind of pain or discomfort, Vulcan was logically one of the best places to be, their healers were some of the best in the known universe but not the best to offer her comfort if she was suffering. Spock would even struggle to do so even with his own mother...

Jim entered then, grabbing himself some coffee from the replicator, he noticed Spock looking despondently at his food. Jim still wasn't quite sure how to make Spock feel any better but he looked like he needed to be distracted from his own thoughts, just for awhile. He took his coffee and made his way over to Spock.

"Mind if I join you?"

Spock looked up not having noticed Jim until he had said something. He gestured a hand to the vacant seat beside him. Jim sat, holding the hot cup of coffee between his hands.

"Thinking about your mother?" Jim asked.

Spock looked back down at his untouched food.

"Among other things."

Jim nodded slowly, "But your mother is worrying you?"

Spock lowered his shoulders. "Worry... is a human emotion."

"No shame in that Mister Spock." Jim said reassured.

Jim wanted to say that she would be fine but of course he couldn't do that, Spock would not be comforted by false assurances. Only seeing his mother for himself would quell any misgivings about her health.

"Would you prefer to go alone? To see your mother I mean. It's your family's business and-"

"I would... be grateful if you would accompany me. My mother has met you and had expressed her liking of you, I think that she would-"

"Spock."

Spock looked at Jim for the first time.

"I'd be glad to go with you."

Spock gave the faintest hint of a smile, Jim returned it pleased that Spock had asked him along. They sat in companionable silence as Jim finished his coffee and Spock felt settled enough to finish what he was eating.

 

*******

 

They reached orbit, Jim was waiting for Spock in the transporter room and was feeling more nervous for him then he was probably feeling himself. He really hoped that Spock didn't have to face his mother in bad condition. Spock entered moments later seemingly fine. He stepped up into the transporter without a word looking to Jim expectantly, McCoy was there too to join them, he had offered to be there if Spock wouldn't mind, he'd accepted and found that the presence of a doctor accustomed to human anatomy was a welcome presence.

Jim and McCoy joined him on the pad and they beamed down, Jim shooting Spock one last quick, worried glance before they vanished.

They re-appeared on Vulcan's surface, the hot, thin air hitting Jim and McCoy immediately.

"I almost forgot how stifling the atmosphere was from the last time we were here." McCoy complained.

Jim agreed, the air was thin and the heat almost unforgivable but it should be easier to bear as long as he wouldn't be fighting his First Officer to the death this time. He probably shouldn't make a joke about that though, Spock would most likely want to keep that incident behind him.

"You should be able to handle the air just fine, Doctor." Spock turned and addressed them. "As long as neither of you exert yourselves physically," He looked to Jim. "Then I believe it won't be a problem."

Jim just about refrained from looking at Spock open mouthed. Was Spock flirting just then? Jim thought absurdly. Surely not.

Jim didn't have time to think about too much as Spock father; Sarek, came to greet them. He held up his hand in the Ta'al which Spock returned.

"Greetings, father. How is mother?"

"She has yet to improve but the healers are confident that she will recover shortly."

Spock nodded stiffly and Jim and McCoy both shared a look still not totally sure about how to act around Spock when his father was present, especially on his home planet. Spock turned sideways to acknowledge their presence.

"I have brought some friends with me. They were concerned about mother, I thought that Doctor McCoy's presence would also be appreciated as he has more knowledge on the human condition."

Sarek bowed his head to them. "Logical but not necessary. Your mother's healers are exceedingly skilled."

"I do not doubt the healers skills. I only thought that perhaps a second opinion from a human doctor might prove helpful with her condition."

Sarek turned his attention to Jim and McCoy. "I am sure Amanda will be pleased to see you again Captain." Jim nodded and smiled. " And Doctor perhaps your presence would be comforting to my wife."

"I would be happy to oversee her condition if you'll allow." McCoy said.

"I have no objections and I'm sure Amanda will have none, but she is adamant that her condition is not serious."

"I'm sure it isn't." Jim added. He side eyed Spock. "Would we be allowed to see her now? Of course if she isn't up to visitors at this moment-"

"My wife would be glad of some visitors. I shall take you to her." Sarek turned to lead the way.

Jim passed Spock. Jim turned curiously. "Aren't you coming?"

Spock looked up from the floor. "Yes, Captain."

Jim watched Spock walk on with a worried look. McCoy stood by him. 

"Bones? Do you think he's putting on a brave face?"

"Are you kidding? He might be good at hiding it but he worries just like anyone. You're testament to that. You should have seen him when he thought he'd killed you when we-"

"Yes, Bones. But this is the woman who gave birth to him. That's an infinitely more profound bond."

"Don't worry, Jim. Come on, we better catch up."

Jim and McCoy joined Spock, walking behind him as they approached Sarek and Amanda's home. Jim was fascinated by the architecture of Spock's childhood home. He hadn't gotten the chance to see the Vulcan city the last time they were here and he wondered if he would again, perhaps this wasn't the best of times to admire.

They entered their home and were told to wait. Sarek left to make Amanda aware of their arrival. Spock, Jim and McCoy waited in an awkward silence. Jim took the opportunity to take a look at the view from the T'Schn'Gai's stately home. The red dunes seemed to stretch on forever and the vermilion sky set a dramatic but beautiful sight. He wondered if Spock ever missed the skies he had grown up looking up at. Jim knew that he would if it were him, but as Spock would point out he was human and he held emotional ties to things like the colour of the sky. He wished that Spock could have come home to something a little happier.

Jim was interrupted from his thoughts by Spock joining him by the window.

"It's a very beautiful view." Jim commented.

Spock placed his hands behind his back. "I have always thought so." Spock looked to Jim. "If you would like I could show you around, Vulcan has many pleasing aspects."

Jim smiled. "I'd like that."

Spock seemed pleased, they looked at each other until Sarek returned a moment later.

"She will see you now."

Jim turned at Sarek's return, then looked to Spock.

"Would you like to see her first?" He asked.

"I am sure she would not mind if you joined me." Spock answered.

Jim smiled and followed with McCoy to where Amanda was. She was in a minimalist room where candles and incense were scattered around, she was propped up in a lavish bed looking, Jim was sorry to say, a little worst for wear. She smiled weakly as they entered.

Spock stood by her bedside, face schooled but Jim could see that he was bothered by his mother's illness.

"How are you mother?" He asked.

"I'm fine. It's really not that serious, your father is worrying too much."

"Unlikely, mother. He would not deem the healers necessary if you were well."

Amanda shook her head. "It will pass. You shouldn't have come all this way-" A coughing fit cut her off, Spock, involuntarily, reached out a hand, not quite touching. McCoy rushed forward helping her to lean forward. When it had calmed down he settled her back.

"That's a nasty cough you got there Mrs. Sarek." He took in her pale colour. "Would you mind if I took a look at you?"

"There's no need. I've had healers keep a constant watch over me."

"No disrespect but I think what you need is a good ol' country doctor."

Amanda smiled but Jim sensed that Sarek wasn't all that pleased, at least Jim thought he wasn't. McCoy either didn't notice or pretended not to because he helped her sit up and then proceeded to check her over. Jim watched McCoy's face morph and couldn't tell if that was just how he looked when he went through his examinations or if he should be worried.

"Hmmmm." McCoy finally said after he had finished. "Your temperature is pretty high and your pulse is a little fast. I think you've got yourself a nasty virus."

"A virus?" Amanda said surprised.

"I'm afraid so. I'll have to do more checks but if I'm not mistaken I'd say you've contracted pneumonia. How long have you been felling ill?"

"A few days, I suppose. Is it serious?" She asked.

"Shouldn't be once we get you the right treatment." He gave her a charming and reassuring smile.

Once outside Jim and Spock stood with McCoy to discuss what to do next

"So, how is she McCoy?" Jim asked.

"She's, uh..." McCoy flicked his eyes to Spock.

"Please continue, Doctor." Spock said.

McCoy sighed. "She's got a pretty nasty case, probably due to her age."

Jim chanced a quick glance at Spock. "She'll be okay though won't she?"

"There's no reason she shouldn't recover after a few days. I'll return to the ship and get the necessary medication."

McCoy left and he was left with Spock who had a pensive look on his face. Jim thought about what he could say.

"She's in good hands, Spock."

Spock didn't say anything so Jim made to lay a hand on his shoulder but Sarek emerged from Amanda's room. They turned to face him.

"Where is Doctor McCoy?"

"He has returned to the ship to retrieve medication for mother." Spock informed him.

Sarek nodded and they stood in awkward silence, awkward for Jim at least.

"You will no doubt be wanting somewhere to stay whilst you are here." Sarek said.

"That's very kind of you but I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"Nonsense, Captain. You have brought my son all this way it would be remiss of me to not offer you hospitality. Once the doctor returns I shall show you where you will be staying."

"Thank you, Sarek. I accept your offer."

Sarek took his leave and Jim and Spock were left alone once more.

McCoy came back some time later and they left him to look after Amanda. Sarek stayed with her as well. Spock had taken the opportunity to show Jim around. He first took him to the garden that had been a big part of his child hood.

"Mother spent a lot of time out here. She often spoke of garden's from Earth, I believe it was something she did to remind herself of her time there as well as have something resembling Earth for me too." Spock said as he looked over the garden that his mother had still kept up.

Jim noticed the unique plant life that had obviously been picked for their hardiness to be able to survive in Vulcan and some already native to it.

"It's beautiful. Your mother has an eye for gardening."

"She would be glad to hear that."

Jim bent down before one particular plant. "What's this?"

"It is called Kal'ta. It is quite common in Vulcan gardens."

"It's lovely." Jim stood and surveyed the rest of the garden. "I have to say there a quite a few plants that aren't too dissimilar to those on Earth."

"This one in particular wouldn't you say?" Spock said as he indicated to a plant.

"Yes, it's almost familiar."

"It is called a Favinit plant, it was cross bred with a South American Orchid by Tuvok."

Jim marveled at the delicate plant. "I'm surprised it worked."

"It did not at first. The first attempt turned out to be quite weak and susceptible to disease, but it turned out after several more attempts and patience the hybrid became stronger than either species on their own. It is one of my mother's favourites."

Jim smiled. "I think I can see why." He faced Spock, both sharing a somewhat affectionate look. Spock broke it first, stepping back and placing his hands behind his back.

"Whilst we are here perhaps you would like me to show you some more of my home later on."

"I would be honoured Mister Spock."

Jim watched as Spock nodded and left, leaving Jim alone in the garden. He stayed a little while longer enjoying the tranquility of the place, he could imagine a younger Spock helping his mother with the gardening and becoming fascinated by the plant life, especially the one which was combined from plants from both Vulcan and Earth.

The sky darkened and only a margin of red could be seen just over the horizon. Jim had been to his room and as well as a place to sleep he had been given a change of clothes to accommodate the climate. He was grateful the robes offered comfort and coolness, although as night fell the temperature dropped significantly causing a slight chill in the air. Jim caught up with McCoy and found him in similar attire. He held back a grin at seeing McCoy sporting the traditional Vulcan robes, he could tell from the look on McCoy's face that he wouldn't appreciate it.

"Looking good, Bones."

"I don't know how you're supposed to function in these. Do the sleeves have to be so big?" McCoy attempted to pull them up but they slid back down his arms again making him grumble. "They're impractical."

Jim tried not to laugh. "Don't let Sarek hear you say that." McCoy rolled his eyes then looked over Jim's robes.

"How come your's look more--" McCoy gesticulated. "Nice."

Jim looked down at himself. "They're the same as yours."

McCoy gave him a look. "No, they're not."

Jim didn't see that much difference but shook his head. "It doesn't really matter. How's Amanda doing?"

McCoy became more serious. "She's asleep. I gave her some meds, we'll see tomorrow whether she's improved any."

Jim nodded. "It's been playing on Spock's mind. I hope that tomorrow brings good news so he can relax."

McCoy sighed. "So do I." McCoy suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Jim, have you thought any more about what you wanted to do for Spock?"

It was Jim's turn to sigh. "I've hardly had the time. It seems hopeless, what do you get a Vulcan?"

"You're asking the never before asked, Jim."

Jim and McCoy parted way's after talking for awhile and McCoy finally grew too tired and went to bed. Jim stayed where they talked on a balcony over looking the blood red dunes, blanketed by a star infested night sky. Jim was so invested in the stars that he didn't notice Spock joining him. Several moments passed before Jim got the feeling he wasn't alone. He turned around and managed to suppress a jump when he noticed Spock loitering behind him.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long." Spock answered nonchalantly.

Jim looked him up and down suspiciously.

"I was looking for you. I wondered if you would still like me to show you something."

Jim seemed surprised. "Now?"

"It is the optimal time to see what I wish to show you."

Jim raised both brows. "Alright. Let's go."

Spock led Jim out into the desert, just far enough where the lights from the Vulcan city were still visible. Spock helped Jim climb a dune that allowed them to see far ahead.

"What is it you wanted to show me?"

Spock stood closer and pointed to an area in the distance. "Just over those dunes, can you see?"

Jim followed where Spock's arm was pointed at. At first he couldn't see anything then a few seconds later flashes of light, almost like lightning, streaked and shimmered across the sky.

Jim looked on in amazement. "What's that?"

"It is an energy discharge. It happens in that area due to a distorted magnetic field."

"It's stunning. Is it common?"

"It is not a natural occurrence. The lights are a result of Vulcan's ancient atomic wars."

Jim tore his gaze away from the mesmerizing lights to look at Spock, his unreadable face intermittently being lit up.

"Why did you want to show me this?" Jim asked before he realised he sounded a little rude. "I mean, for what reason?"

"It is a spectacular sight." Spock said turning to face him.

"Yes, but it's a physical reminder of your ancestors violent past. I wouldn't think you would want to bring attention to it."

Spock faced Jim but looked back at the lights. "You're right. A lot of what the planet is now is because of my ancestors, it's barren state an example. Did you know that Vulcan used to be covered in vast jungles."

"No, I didn't."

"Vulcan has changed greatly over time but there are still some things that are beautiful in this current version," He looked back at Jim. "even those created from devastation."

Jim smiled softly. "Quite so, Mister Spock." A chill run through him then as a light breeze blew across them. Spock noticed Jim's small shiver.

"You're cold." He noted.

Jim shook his head even though he wrapped his robes around him tighter. "I'm fine."

"I've kept you out too long. We should return." Spock made to turn back.

Jim laughed lightly. "I'm okay, honestly Spock. Let's stay a little longer. I'll say if I get too cold."

Spock relented and joined Jim back on top of the dune. He didn't fail to notice the very faint shivers affecting Jim every now and then, Jim himself hadn't really noticed them as he had become focused on the lights again. He hadn't realised he had been getting steadily colder until something warm came over his shoulders. He turned his head to look and found a black cloak draped over them. He looked to Spock who was no longer wearing his. Jim smiled and pulled it closer around himself.

 

*******

 

Spock walked Jim back to his room after the lights, Jim handed back Spock's cloak to him outside the door before bidding him goodnight. Jim went inside and yawned, he had no idea what time it was but he could imagine it was late and was surprised the Spock had stayed up so long to show him the lights. Jim knew that Spock was proud of his home planet, with all it's history of war and violence he was a Vulcan of the peaceful present.

Perhaps something that reminded him of Vulcan when he was away on their long voyages? Jim sat on the bed, that would prove harder than anticipated. Spock had a handful of Vulcan artifacts in his quarters, what could he get that would be different that Spock had already? What was something you usually got someone to remind them of a place or a time? Jim racked his brains but found he was too tired to form a particularly good idea. It was a start anyway, tomorrow whilst they were waiting for the ship's repairs and Amanda's recovery he would do some digging into what would be a good enough gift to give Spock.

 

*******

 

Jim woke up, wincing at the bright light coming through the window. The heat was already practically unbearable at so early an hour, he was glad that the sheets were light and that his clothing was too. He slowly rose out of bed, his hair ruffled and his face still flushed from sleep. He changed and looked out the window. It was so quiet here, he realised he hadn't really ever spent any time just appreciating peaceful moments, being a captain was a life at a hundred miles an hour constantly and quiet moments came very rarely. He soaked it in then just feeling the tranquility of the Vulcan city in the view of his window, he could see why some places across Vulcan were popular tourist spots, it was the perfect place to get a way from the noise and stresses of the universe.

A knock on the door broke him from his reverie. He sighed, dropping his shoulders and opened the door. McCoy was standing outside.

"What is it, Bones?"

"It's Mrs. Sarek."

Jim grew instantly concerned.

"Is she alright?"

"She's took a turn, Jim."

Jim knew that by McCoy's face that it wasn't for the better.

"Does Spock know?"

"He's with her now."

Jim nodded.

"Let's go."

Spock was already with Amanda when Jim and McCoy got their along with his father who was sat on the opposite side of her bed. Jim looked at Amanda's drained face and chanced a look at Spock, his face was unreadable. He stood back letting McCoy do his thing.

Sarek watched him openly, McCoy met his eyes briefly before he turned his full attentions back to Amanda. He took her temperature and pulse before checking her pupils.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Sarek?"

"I'm somewhat tired."

"I'll bet. I want you to get some rest and I want to up your dosage. I want to kick this out of your system so I think that another day of double what you're on will do that. Is that alright?"

McCoy looked from Amanda to Sarek back to Amanda. Amanda's eyes drifted to Sarek who looked down at her, she smiled softly.

"That is agreeable, Doctor." Sarek said.

McCoy nodded once and made to get his supplies. Amanda smiled again, albeit tiredly and held out two fingers towards her husband, Jim smiled lightly as he turned to give them privacy as Sarek returned the gesture.

Spock had mostly stayed by his mother's side since then and Jim had taken the opportunity to explore Spock's home world a little more. He walked almost as far as Spock had taken him the other day and even though it was mostly desert it was truly a breathtaking landscape, he just wished the air wasn't so thin. He took a few breaths before gathering himself enough to return, on his way back he lost his balance on a particularly soft patch of sand and he slid, having to put his hands out to catch himself. He laughed at himself, staying in that position for a moment just feeling the sand under his hands. It was softer than he had thought, and now looking at it up close he could see the varied colour of each grain. He let it pour between his fingers as he lifted a handful, that's when he had an idea. He smiled brightly, he might just have thought of the perfect thing to get Spock.

 

*******

 

Thankfully, Amanda had recovered well enough for her condition not to be of concern any longer but complications had come up with on some of the repairs with the ship meant they had to remain on Vulcan longer which meant that the rapidly approaching holiday became the present holiday which of course went by unnoticed by anyone on Vulcan but those who were disappointed to be stuck away from family and friends made the best of it by throwing a party, taking advantage of the beautiful planet and it's unique food. Jim was sure that when he had visited the ship to make sure every one was doing well due to their extended stay he had seen a Vulcan or two talking to his crew, even being flirted with which made Jim quirk an eye brow and laugh to himself. He stopped off at his quarters to get a change of clothes whilst he was there before beaming down again to check on Spock's mothers condition and he wouldn't deny that he felt disappointed that he couldn't give Spock anything at the time, but like he had said before it wouldn't matter to Spock when he got it it was just Jim's silly reasons that made it feel like he was being stupid. Still, he had a better idea of what to get him now and all he had to do when the ship was fully operational was to get the idea into reality. He just hoped it wouldn't take too long.

A few days later the ship was fixed and Spock bid his farewells to his mother and father. Jim and McCoy gave them privacy to do so, wishing Amanda goodbye themselves.

Jim smiled warmly as Spock returned ready to beam back up.

"Are you sure you want to leave? You could stay longer if you wanted."

"There is no reason for me to stay longer. I am satisfied with my mothers health," he noted Jim's concern. "I am quite certain of my decision." He reassured.

"Alright." Jim gave a lop sided smile. He flipped open the communicator. "Scotty, ready to beam up."

 

*******

 

Several days passed and Jim felt he was quickly feeling more and more pressure, fortunately, a short shore leave was authorised which Jim took advantage of. McCoy had inquired where he was going for the next few days, Jim had simply tapped his nose and gave a quick wink before bidding the doctor a enjoyable shore leave himself.

The part of space where they were stationed for their shore leave had a planet well known for skilled artists, from anything to paintings, glass work and architecture. Jim wished he could have spent more time there but he was there for a reason. He meandered the busy market, trying to find a particular place, when he had been talking to a friend he had mentioned his dilemma, neglecting that it was about his First Officer but luckily they hadn't asked. They had mentioned that there was a place that was well known for making all sorts of unique and stunning pieces of work and they even took requests, making anything of the buyers desire. A light had gone off in Jim's head and he had asked about the location, now he was standing in the busy street trying to find the sign that he was told he couldn't miss.

And then he saw it, just visible above the heads of the bustling people. He made his way over and for a moment thought that the place was closed from the darkness and lack of people. He shoulders slumped in disappointment when a woman appeared beside him. He almost jumped out of his skin when she made her self known.

"Can I help you?"

Jim turned surprised to look at her. He took in the woman who was wrapped in robes of various colours, her smooth dark skin almost shimmered in the sunlight, her long golden hair also reflected the light, her eyes were a piercing blue that almost seemed to look straight through him. Jim was speechless for a moment before he remembered where he was.

"I, uh, was hoping to talk to the person who owned this place," He said indicating the shop in front of him. "But it seems that it's closed."

She looked between him and the shop. "It is not closed."

"Are you sure? Seems like it."

She shook her head. "I am sure. So, traveler, what is it you seek?" Her deep, smooth voice asked.

"I was hoping to find a gift for someone."

Her eyes twinkled as she considered him. "It is for someone special?"

Jim didn't realise he was smiling as he answered. "Yes. Yes, it is."

She seemed to think for a moment before nodding to herself. "Very well, it shall be done."

Jim brow furrowed. "What will? I haven't said anything yet."

"Come." She said moving into the shop, standing by the door and gesturing inside. "You will tell me what it is you want."

Jim opened his mouth before closing it. "Okay..."

He stepped inside and he was instantly taken aback by the array of beautiful creations. There was a lot of sparkling pieces of what he thought must have been jewelry but they way the gemstones were cut was so precise that there was no angle which light did not reflect off of them the ceiling was dancing with the  light bouncing off them. There were also small statues, all made from different materials probably some he couldn't even name.

"So," The woman asked as she moved past him. "What is it that you wish for me to create?"

"Well, I don't know if it would be possible-"

"Anything is possible here. Continue." She said with a slight smile.

"Alright, well it's a little hard to explain. You see it's for a friend of mine and to say they're difficult to buy for is an understatement but recently we had to go back to where they lived and I know they don't get to return that often and I thought perhaps something that would remind them of home."

"Where are they from?"

"Vulcan."

The woman raised a thick eyebrow. "I see."

"Actually I have something that I would like you to incorporate into-- well, I'm not really sure what."

She gestured to a door, hidden by sheer drapes. "I can show you my work and you can decide what you like the most."

Jim smiled properly this time. "Thank you." He followed her into the back room, he hoped he'd be able to find something that he could call the perfect gift for Spock.

 

*******

 

Jim returned to the ship feeling a mix of excited but with a lot more nervousness roiling around in his stomach. He had come aboard to a obviously curious McCoy. Jim had shrugged and managed to brush him off for the moment, he knew McCoy would hound him later but he was too nervous to talk to anyone about what he had done for the moment.

Spock hadn't seemed to have left and Jim hadn't really expected him to, he probably thought his time on Vulcan looking after his sick mother counted as some type of shore leave which was ridiculous but he wasn't about to press the issue, he just wished that sometimes Spock would take some time for himself.

He had managed to stay out of Spock's way since returning, he may not ask questions about what he did but Jim felt he might blurt it out and tell him anyway. He checked the time, if he was correct Spock's shift wouldn't end for quite some time and Spock would no doubt seek him out eventually once he heard of his arrival. He took a deep breath, now or never.

He took the black box, wrapped in a red ribbon from his bag and held it for a moment. He was more nervous now that he was at the point of actually giving it Spock, what if he didn't like it? Not that Spock would tell him directly but Jim would be able to sense if Spock was trying not to hurt his feelings. He took another breath before deciding to drop it off in Spock's quarters before changing from his civilian clothes. He made sure the corridor was clear before quickly slipping into Spock's room. He moved over to his desk and made to put it down. Should he just leave it here? He did have a note inside but would it be obvious it was from him? All of a sudden he was very self conscious of the gift. Yes, this was to return the gesture that Spock had given him a few months ago but maybe Jim was reading too much into it, maybe what he had done was too much. Would Spock feel uncomfortable? Before he chickened out too much he placed the gift on the desk and made to leave when he heard a voice outside.

"Mister Spock. No, I haven't seen him, sir."

_Oh crap!_

Jim thought quickly and dove into the bathroom that joined both of their quarters.

Spock entered a second later. He had sworn he had felt a presence just a moment ago. His eyes searched quizzically landing on the box.

Jim exhaled in relief when he returned to his own quarters, he sat on his bed looking at the wall that separated his quarters from Spock's. What if he was in there right now? He would have noticed the box. Jim's heart beat a little faster then. What if had already opened it? He felt a little sick.

Spock considered the box a moment then approached it, gingerly running a finger across the lid. This hadn't been here when he had left. He lifted it, testing it's weight. It felt slightly weighty, he wondered who could have brought this here? He should really find the captain, he had been informed that he had returned, which surprised him he would have thought he would have been the first one to know about it. This box did intrigue him though, he placed it down again gently and tugged at the bow until it loosened and fell away. He lifted the lid off to see something wrapped in silk. A piece of paper lay on top. He picked it up, unfolding it slowly. He read, brow furrowed. It simply said, _Eshikh bah-ker_. Followed by in English, _shake it_.

He placed the note aside and slowly uncovered the object. Once revealed Spock looked at it a moment before taking it from it's packaging. He held it in front of him and for a moment he was not sure he recognised what it was. A large glass ball was attached to a black base, silver words engraved around the edges in Vulcan. He passed them over to read in a moment before he took a closer look at the glass ball. Inside there were miniature buildings and from what he deduced they were the homes from his home city, he was more surprised when he saw that in the centre was a perfect miniature replica of his mother's garden. He was not used to moments of emotion, but whoever had gifted him this had gotten everything perfect. That's when he noticed that the thing was filled with liquid, his brow furrowed once again until he remembered the note. Shake it? He did so and was mesmerised when the red sands were disturbed, rising up and encircling the city and garden as if being consumed by a sandstorm, he could see within the sand flecks of gold shimmering in between, almost like when the sun hit the hot desert's. Then the sand settled again and he could once again look upon the replica of the garden. It truly was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, but who on earth could have--

That's when he read the inscription on the base.

_Lu ha-kel seems irak sad (when home seems far away)_

Spock let the words sink in before drawing a conclusion. Jim.

Who else would know him so well to know that he had, even though it was for unfortunate circumstances, felt more at peace when he had returned to Vulcan. He carefully placed it down, where had he even gotten the idea? It was...

Spock didn't think he had the words to describe what Jim had given him was. He wasn't all too sure what emotion he was feeling right now either, no gesture had ever been made before, he was aware that Jim had most likely given this to him in return for the flowers he had presented him some months ago but he never expected anything back and he certainly didn't think Jim would go to so much effort, this was almost too much. The thought Jim must have given, it made his chest feel tight to think about it. He looked at it again, he would have to thank Jim.

Jim had gotten changed and having not heard anything from across the way or been barged in on by Spock he was taking that as a good sign... or maybe it wasn't. Jim shook his head at himself, "Get yourself together." He straightened out his uniform before making the decision to stop being cowardly and actually leave his quarters.

He only made it a few steps before Spock also exited his quarters causing them to come face to face.

Jim tried to seem casual.

"Mister Spock. It's good to see you again."

"Captain." Spock nodded.

Jim cleared his throat trying not to read whether Spock had opened it or not.

"Anything exciting happen whilst I was away?"

"Nothing of significance Captain."

Jim nodded.

"Good. Good."

Jim pursed his lips as he nodded, averting his eyes. Spock stood there hands behind his back. A few moments went by and Jim felt awkward.

"Right, well...we should get back to the bridge." He clapped his hands together and walked towards the turbo lift.

"Jim."

The use of his first name had him stopping in his tracks. He turned back, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, Spock?"

"Thank you."

Jim tried to feign ignorance.

"For what?"

Spock looked to his feet before approaching Jim and planting himself close enough that if anyone were to pass them right now only Jim could hear.

"It is beautiful."

"I-" Jim was going to deny knowing what Spock was talking about but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He turned his face to look at Spock realising he was closer than he thought. "I'm glad you think so."

"I must confess I am unsure what it is. But it does not retract from the fact that it is aesthetically pleasing."

"You-- you don't know what it is? Haven't you ever seen a snow globe before?"

Spock shook his head. "I have not. That is what you gave to me?"

Jim nodded his head. "I guess it's more of a sand globe though. As there's no snow."

"Yes, it is like that of the sands on Vulcan."

"That's because it is."

Spock cocked his head in question. "I do not follow you."

"I used sand from your planet to put inside the globe. I thought it added to the message and made it more personal."

Jim shrugged as Spock kept staring at him. Jim was amused by Spock's slight furrowed brow.

After a moment Jim chuckled.

"Spock, are you--"

Jim was cut off by Spock leaning in to place his lips against his in a quick kiss. Jim stood there in shock whilst Spock pulled back looking as equally shocked by his actions. Jim's thought process started to come back and a smile started to creep onto his features whilst Spock still looked like a stunned animal.

"Jim, I--"

Jim silenced him by copying Spock's move a moment ago by pecking his lips. Spock froze and looked down at Jim who was beaming up at him, eyes sparkling.

"I'm glad you liked the gift."

Spock kept Jim's gaze as he nodded slowly. "It--" His voice faltered slightly, he cleared his throat and regained his composure. "I am more than pleased with it."

Jim grinned. "Good. Although, I had hoped to get it for you for Christmas. I thought it would be nice, I know Christmas doesn't mean anything to you but I don't know..." Jim trialed off. "I had a plan in my head and then we ended up staying on Vulcan longer than I anticipated and I didn't get the chance."

"It does not matter Jim."

Jim shrugged one shoulder. "I know."

They stayed like that a few moments until Spock straightened his back.

"Shall we return to the bridge? Your arrival has been known for some time, we will be expected."

Jim quirked an eye brow but agreed, "You're right." He smiled up at Spock for a little longer, noticing a slight green tinge to his cheeks. He was about to turn around to head to the bridge as Spock had suggested but he couldn't help himself he leaned in and kissed Spock's cheek before turning to the turbo lift. He stopped outside the doors to look back, thinking Spock would be standing in shock like the last time but was surprised to have Spock right behind him.

Jim jumped a little and turned to look up at him with a smile which wavered slightly when he met Spock's eyes. He felt a little heat in his own when Spock placed a small kiss on his jaw and ducked his head before stepping into the lift. Spock simply quirked a brow when he stepped in looking at him innocently.

"Shut up." Jim said, laughing when Spock raised both brows but with a twinkle in his eyes.

A crew man walked by just before the lift doors closed, startling at the laugh that burst from within. They turned to the sound but didn't see who the owner of it was, only catching a flash of the uniforms of two people standing closer than necessary.


End file.
